Harry Potter Drabbles
by QuillsOnParchment
Summary: I post my Harry Potter drabbles here! I hope you enjoy them!
1. A Bus Stop

_**A/N: Prompt: One person offers the second twix to the other at the bus stop AU. **__Italics __**are Lily's thoughts.**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**_

Lily walked out of the office, glad that it was Friday. She could enjoy a relaxing weekend in peace. No paperwork hanging over her head.

She reached the door and her face fell. The rain was coming down in buckets, bouncing off the pavement and drenching everyone in sight. _Damn it! At least I brought my umbrella._

Opening her umbrella, she pushed open the door and walked outside.

Three minutes. Her umbrella lasted three minutes, and the bus stop was still ten minutes away._ Well, it lasted longer than I thought. _She kept walking determinedly to the bus stop, arriving there twenty minutes later soaked from head to toe.

She wanted to just flop down on the seat but it seemed she didn't have much luck today as there was another person there.

"It's a bit wet isn't it?" Said the man seated at the other side of the bus stop.

"Yes it is, how'd you figure that one out?" She said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm fairly smart you know" the man smiled. "James is the name, James Potter. What's yours?"

"Why should you know my name? You could be an axe-murderer for all I know!" She replied.

"I figure we're gonna be here a while, the buses are a nightmare. I've been waiting ten minutes for mine already. Also, I'm too attractive for an axe-murderer don't ya think?" James joked.

Lily found herself nodding in answer as she looked at his face. His hair was wild, sticking out all over the place, barely flattened by the rain. His square glasses were spattered with rain and hung on his face at an angle. It looked adorable. He had a kind face and a cute smile. _Stop it Lily, you hardly know him._

She was trying to form a normal reply when her stomach grumbled loudly.

"Sorry, the last meal I had was a sandwich on my lunch break. And my name is Lily. Lily Evans." She said, cringing inwardly.

"It's alright Lily. I think I have a snack in my bag somewhere." James said rummaging in his rucksack. "Aha! Found it!" He exclaimed, holding a Twix aloft in victory.

He looked so ridiculously happy at finding the Twix that she giggled. Then her stomach followed with a loud grumble.

"Want a piece?" He offered.

"Thanks." Lily replied, accepting the chocolate and finishing it in two bites.

They chatted aimlessly for a few minutes more before the bus arrived.

They sat together on the bus journey home, Lily marveling at how well they got on together. When she arrived at her stop they held hands for a moment before James broke away, waving goodbye.

She stepped off the bus and noticed that James had slipped something into her hand. It was a slip of paper that said: _01234 567890 - my number, if you wanna meet up and share another Twix? ;) _

It had started off as a bad day, but it had ended quite well, Lily thought.

**THE END.**

_**A/N: As you can probably guess, the number is a made-up one. **_


	2. Drunk

_**A/N: Prompt: Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup & throwing a party, Lily getting drunk, Lily pulling James into a dance, James being completely and utterly surprised, James dancing like a total dork in his Quidditch robes, Sirius and Remus laughing their butts off but at the same time looking at them fondly.**_

"Another Firewhiskey please Remus. The image isn't completely burned out my mind just yet." Lily told Remus.

"Yeah, I'd imagine walking in on Marlene and Sirius snogging is enough to make you want to be drunk." Remus replied, pouring a Lily a full glass.

"Don't remind me. Please." Lily downed half her drink in one go, swallowing hard. She didn't really notice the burning as it was her third Firewhiskey that night.

Later on in the evening, couches, chairs and tables were cleared to create a makeshift dance floor. The radio was in the corner blasting out the Weird Sisters latest music and Lily could be found in the middle of the dance floor, insanely drunk and "dancing".

Lily stumbled on the dance floor, tripping over her feet but looking like she was having a great time. She knocked into someone and tried to mutter an apology. "S..sorry. Was dancing." She mumbled, turning around to see the twinkling hazel eyes of none other than James Potter.

"The great Lily Evans, drunk! Oh the horror! Wait until Slughorn hears!" James exclaimed.

"F*** off James! I need this Firewhiskey. W...walked in on bloody Sirius and Marlene snogging."

"Aww, I see. That's a good reason to be drunk I suppose. Anyway-"

Lily cut James off by grabbing his hands and beginning to do a "dance" with him.

James looked bewildered but as he began to speak Lily hushed him by placing her finger on his lips. "Shh, James. Just dance. 'Kay?"

"Okay." James smiled.

Unknown to everyone else, Sirius and Remus had been taking photos throughout the party.

Lily woke up the next morning with a photo next to her head. A photo of herand _James_ dancing together. Ugh.


	3. Secret Santa

_**/N: I'm really bad at titles.**_ _**Prompt: Lily organizes a Secret Santa for the Marauders and the Gryffindor girls. Bonus points for Sirius receiving edible underwear. Hope you like it! **_

**20th December**

"Oi!" Marlene yelled at the Gryffindor sixth-years. ( The Marauders, Frank and the Gryffindor ladies: Lily, Alice, Dorcas and Mary) "Lily dragged us all down here so we could do this Muggle thing called 'Secret Santa'. It's where you draw a name out of a hat, or in this case Sirius' fez. Then you get a present for the person you picked. Simple enough."

"Marlene? Why have you got **Sirius'** fez?" James asked suspiciously.

Marlene blushed but said "I think the more important question is _why_ does Sirius have a fez?"

The conversation could have gone further but Lily interrupted by grabbing the fez and passing it round. "I've written everyone's names including my own. Close your eyes and pick a name and for Merlin's sake _don't _read it out loud!" She said the last part with a glare in Sirius' direction.

Once Lily was satisfied that everyone picked a name she sent them back upstairs to the dorms and sat down to see who she had to get a present for. Opening the slip of paper, she giggled. _Sirius Black. _

'I know the perfect gift for you.' She thought to herself.

Meanwhile in the boys dorms, James opened his slip of paper. _Lily Evans_.

**Christmas Day**

Lily woke up to find her dorm empty. She wondered why no one was around. Then it hit her - IT'S CHRISTMAS! She immediately remembered the Secret Santa and leapt out of bed, grabbed Sirius' present and ran down the stairs to find everyone waiting round a pile of presents.

"Finally Lilyflower! IT'S PRESENT TIME!" Sirius yelled happily.

"Don't call me Lilyflower!" Lily said sitting down next to Marlene.

"Aww, but it's Christmas! Please!" Sirius pleaded with huge puppy eyes.

"Fine. But only today."

"Yay! NOW PRESENTS!" Sirius said excitedly.

Lily turned to Remus and asked "Is he always like this?"

"Yes. You get used to it after a while." Remus said fondly.

"Anyway!" Lily said to the group. "Who's going first?"

"Me!" Sirius said, handing a present to Peter.

Peter opened it up to find a bag full of green Bertie Botts. He popped one in his mouth and then spat it straight back out. "Eww! Bogey flavoured! You're an arse Sirius!"

"I know, it's one of my many spectacular qualities." Sirius replied, sniggering.

"Spectacular? That's a big word for you Sirius!" Dorcas teased.

Sirius raised his middle finger in reply.

His bad mood disappeared seconds later when he realized he hadn't got his present yet - "Where's my present?!" he yelled.

"Alright, Sirius, calm down!" Lily said, handing Sirius the present with his name on it.

Sirius ripped the wrapping paper to find some pizza-printed underwear. "What?!" he said, holding it up. "These won't fit me, what am I supposed to do? Put them on my head? Eat them?" he took a huge bite out of the underwear and laughed. "Oh Merlin, these are amazing! It really tastes like a pizza, go on, have a taste!" offering Lily a piece.

Lily couldn't accept it as she was too busy laughing her head off. When she regained her breath she pointed at the underwear and said "Look, they've grown back!" which sent her into a fit of giggles again seeing Sirius' amazed face.

"How did that happen?" Sirius gasped, impressed.

"It's a Muggle thing, but I set a charm on it to grow back!" Lily said, then she clapped her hand to her head. "Oops! I wasn't supposed to tell you it was me who got you that!"

"Haha, Lilyflower!" Sirius laughed at her.

"Hey! You gave Peter his present with a label that said 'From Sirius' when it's supposed to say 'From your Secret Santa'!" as she said this, Lily looked round at the others who looked very guilty. "You all did the same, didn't you?" they all nodded. "It was simple, for Merlin's sake! Oh well, we might as well give each other the presents now." she sighed.

Twenty minutes later and they were surrounded by various gifts, for instance Marlene got a bottle of Firewhiskey from Dorcas 'to add to the stash'. Dorcas got some quills and parchment from a stuttering Peter and James received a stag jumper from Remus prompting giggles from Peter and Sirius.

Later on in the evening James gave Lily her present. Lily carefully opened the wrapping paper to reveal a box, opening the box, she gasped. Inside was a beautiful necklace with a silver lily charm. Lily was speechless.

"I know it's cliché, sorry. I hope you still like it." James said, nervously.

"It's beautiful James, will you help me put it on?" Lily replied gently.

"Sure." he replied softly. Lily's neck tingled as his fingers brushed lightly on her skin. "Done."

"Thank you, James. It was the best Christmas present I got this year." Lily said and she reached up and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

James stood in wonder as she walked away. Best. Christmas. Ever.

**THE END.**


	4. The Little Things

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**_

_**A/N: Another of my entries for GryffindorHermione's writing competition. AU drabble. James/Lily live. Based on a drawing by Julvett on deviantART.**_

Lily and James always tried to notice and remember the little things that Harry did. They would always remember his first words of course, and his first few wobbly steps. But they also noticed the little things; the way his stunning green eyes sparkled whenever he saw either of his parents; the way his little fingers held tightly on to their hands; the way he giggled when he saw magic.

It was a pity the thing that stood out most in Harry's childhood was the one they tried their hardest to forget. That night had been horrifying. Voldemort had burst through their front door in a flash of green light. They had grabbed their wands and fought with all the power they could muster. Suddenly it was over and Voldemort lay dead on their floor.

Even though it was a year ago, the memory was still fresh in their minds. Afterwards, they vowed to make happier memories for Harry.

Laying in their bed with Harry squashed between them as they read 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' to him, they hoped this would be one of the happier memories.

**THE END.**


	5. Storms

_**A/N: Just something that popped into my head. Enjoy!**_

Lily Evans had never liked storms.

When she was young she hid behind her older sister. She was scared of the rolling thunder. Petrified of the blinding lightning. Terrified of the fierce winds.

As she grew older, she grew stronger. But the fear of storms remained.

One night in the Gryffindor Common Room she sat in front of the fire while a storm raged outside. She was shaking. She was scared. She was too proud to admit it.

James saw her. He comforted her. Held her close.

James and Lily would always be there for each other when it mattered most. Through the dark, stormy days and the bright, happy ones.

Lily Evans had never liked storms. But having James made it easier. They would survive the storms. Together.


	6. Birthday

_**Title: Birthday!**_

_**Prompt: Lily and James live. It's Harry's 5th birthday party.**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

"Come on Harry! Open the present from Auntie Marlene and Uncle Padfoot!" James Potter said, smiling at his adorable son.

Harry teared the wrapping paper open and gasped at the gleaming Hogwarts Express train set. "Wow! Train set! Thank you!" He ran towards Marlene and Sirius and Sirius scooped him up and blew raspberries on his belly.

"S-stop!" Harry said giggling.

"Okay, do you want to open your other presents?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah!" Harry shouted and hopped out of Sirius' grasp.

Just as Harry went to open another present, the doorbell went. Lily got up to answer the door, Harry speeding alongside her. Lily opened the door to see Ron and Ginny Weasley with their mother.

"Hello Lily dear. Lovely to see you again!" Mrs Weasley greeted.

"Ron! Gin!" Harry yelled, grabbing their hands and dragging them through to the living room.

"Well, he's growing up fast!" Mrs Weasley commented.

"Yes! Five already! We can hardly believe it!" Lily responded.

They continued to chat for a while and then Mrs Weasley left as she had to get back to Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins.

Lily entered the living room to see Harry playing with his presents with Ron and Hermione and to see Ginny and Neville playing with the wrapping paper. Neville had managed to wrap the wrapping paper around his head.

Lily walked over sighing. "Silly Neville!" she said as she pulled the wrapping paper off his head. "He's just like you Frank." she added to Neville's dad. "Clumsy."

"Hey! I'm not that clumsy!" Frank said, tripping over the carpet on his way to the kitchen.

Lily laughed. "Of course _you're _not clumsy!"

Frank gave Lily the evil eye as he left the room.

Lily continued to play with Ginny and Neville for a while, making sure Neville stayed out of trouble. Then she walked over to sit with James.

Lily cuddled James and looked around the room at her family and friends. She was glad she had these people in her life. They were always there when it mattered most.

She kissed James lightly and then Harry interupped by chucking Lego at them. "Yucky!"

**THE END. **

**SEND ME A PROMPT! (IF YOU WANT!) **


	7. Can't Buy Me Love

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The songs 'Can't Buy Me Love' and 'Twist and Shout' belong to The Beatles.**_

_**Prompt: Marauders and Gryffindor Girls celebrating New Year's Eve.**_

"C'mon Lily! The party's started and Dorcas and Mary are already down there!" Marlene yelled, sitting in the dormitory.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Lily replied, walking out the bathroom. "Do I look okay?" she added nervously.

"Lily, you look stunning!" Marlene gasped. "You'll absolutely floor James!"

Lily was wearing a short, emerald green dress that matched her beautiful eyes.

"It's not to impress him!" Lily snapped.

"Denial." Marlene said, as they walked down to the common room.

Lily just rolled her eyes.

The entered the common room to see it was decorated with banners saying 'Happy New Year' and another with a countdown to the new year. The furniture was cleared in the middle of the room for a makeshift dance floor and there was a table full of Butterbeer and another drink that looked suspiciously like Firewhiskey.

Lily spotted Mary and headed over with Marlene in tow. "How have you been?" Lily inquired.

"Lost without you two of course!" Mary sighed dramatically.

"Understandable." Marlene said.

"We are brilliant to yo-" Lily was cut off by no other than James Potter.

"Hello everyone!" He said into a megaphone. "We've decided its getting a bit boring here. So we've set up a karaoke! It has both Muggle and Wizarding songs, so anyone can have a go! Just say the name of the song and away you go! Who's first?"

"ME!" A very drunk Sirius shouted as he clambered over to James.

James slipped away as Sirius began his song which was Dancing Queen by Abba.

He walked over to Lily who was now by the drinks table. "Firewhiskey, Evans? Tut, tut."

"Shut up. It's not like you're Mr Innocence yourself!" Lily retorted.

James reached for a Butterbeer.

Lily raised an eyebrow at his choice of drink. "Butterbeer?"

"Yes. I tend to drink Butterbeer on New Years. It's much more funny to watch the others when you're sober."

"I guess so. But New Years, Potter? Don't you want to get at least a little sloshed?"

"The great, Prefect Lily Evans encouraging others to drink! A scandal!"

Lily slapped his arm. "Piss off!"

"She swears too! Oh the horror!"

"Stop it James!" Lily said, but she giggled.

They were interrupted by Sirius who fell off a table, it seemed he had ended his song a bit too enthusiastically. Everyone in the Common Room laughed and Sirius looked oddly proud.

Sirius then stumbled over to James and shoved the mic in his hand. "Your turn, mate." He said, and with that he collapsed on the nearest couch and began to snore.

"Unbelievable!" Lily said, looking at the sleeping Sirius.

"Not really unbelievable, it's Padfoot after all. Anyway, I best get on with the karaoke." James commented and departed.

Lily wandered over to Dorcas and Mary (Marlene had disappeared earlier), wondering what song James would pick. She repeated these thoughts to her friends but they just shrugged. Then Dorcas nodded towards the stage. "Looks like we're about to find out."

"I dedicate this to Lily Evans." James smirked.

The common room cheered and Lily hid her face. "I thought he was done with 'romantic' gestures." she grumbled.

"Cheer up Lily. It's not everyday a guy dedicates a song to you." Mary said.

Lily just grumbled more, she expected James to sing a sappy love song and was surprised when he said - "I'm going to perform Can't Buy Me Love by The Beatles!"

'That's my favourite song! How did he know?' Lily thought to herself. She decided to wait until the song was over to speak to James.

Although the majority of the common room didn't know The Beatles, they all seemed to enjoy the song anyway.

"Can't buy me love! Looove! Can't buy me love!" James' surprisingly good voice echoed through the common room.

The song ended and Lily walked over to James with two Firewhiskey in hand. "Nice one, James." she greeted.

"Cheers, Lily!" James responded, taking one of the Firewhiskeys and chugging it down.

"Steady, there! I thought you wanted to stay mildly sober."

"Yes I did, but after all, it is New Years."

"I guess so."

Lily and James had a fair few Firewhiskeys that night. By the end of the night they both stood by the karaoke singing another Beatles song. This time it was 'Twist and Shout'

"TWIST AND SHOUT!" They yelled into the microphone together. Then they were interrupted by the rest of the common room.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT!"

James and Lily walked away from the karaoke, James miffed that he had been interrupted in what he thought was the best performance of his life.

"SEVEN! SIX! FIVE!"

They sat down on a couch and Lily cuddled into James, surprising James.

"FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Lily sat up and kissed James on the cheek. "Happy New Year James."

"Happy New Year Lily."

**THE END.**

**SEND ME PROMPTS (IF YOU WANT!)**


	8. Bookstore

_**A/N: Written for Jily Valentine's Week on Tumblr. Prompt: Bookstore AU. Muggle AU. **_

Lilystepped into the bookstore and sighed contentedly. The smell of musty books and warm coffee wafted away her thoughts of the two essays lying in her room.

Lily looked around happily. She loved this bookstore. With its many bookshelves, tasty coffee and comfy beanbags. It was like her second home.

She headed to the backroom and dumped her bag. "I'm here!" she called.

"Good!" her aunt said, walking in. "You can start shelving those books over there." she continued, pointing over at a box labelled 'Young Adult Fiction'.

"Sure. Alice said she'd be here soon."

"Great! Once she's here she can work on serving coffee."

Lily hugged her aunt and then started to shelve the books. She was putting the last book away when she heard the bell at the desk _ping!_. She placed the book down and walked over to the desk.

She was greeted by a tall, handsome man with a mop of black hair and attractive twinkling eyes. _Stop it Lily. _She mentally shook herself and smiled at the man. "Hello, I'm Lily. How can I help you today?"

"Hi, Lily. I'm James. I'd like to buy _The Hobbit_ if you've got it." The man said with a smile.

"I'm sure we've got it. One moment please." Lily said politely and she left the desk. She returned a minute later with the book.

"Here you go. It's second hand I'm afraid so it's a bit battered. We can order a new one in if you'd like?" she offered.

"No, no. This is fine." James said.

"Okay. That'll be £3.50 please."

"£3.50?! That's great! This shop is brilliant!" James exclaimed.

"Thank you." Lily said, blushing. "Anything else?"

"Oh, yeah. A small black coffee please."

"Okay. Here's your book and your change. Your coffee will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you." James said, and he placed a pound in the tip jar and walked off to a table in the corner.

Lily watched James walk away and realised a few moments later she was still staring at him. She slapped herself on the wrist lightly and set off to get the coffee.

"Small black coffee please Alice." she called.

"Sure. Is it for the guy you were fawning over a minute ago?" Alice teased.

"I was _not _fawning over him!" Lily snapped.

"Okay, okay." Alice said but she still had a cheeky grin on her face. "Coffee's ready!" she called. "Better take it over to him!"

Lily snatched the coffee from Alice with a glare and stalked off towards James.

She placed the coffee in front of James, who was engrossed in _The Hobbit_.

"Enjoying it?" Lily said, nudging him slightly.

James jumped and spilled his coffee all over Lily. "Oh! I'm so sorry. Please, let me help!" he apologised, offering Lily napkins.

"It's okay James. Honestly. At least it didn't go on the book." Lily insisted despite the hot coffee staining her t-shirt.

"Are you sure? I can pay for a new shirt. If you want." James said, flustered.

"No, its fine. Really. I'll just go change and bring you a new drink."

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes, _I'm sure." Lily said and she walked off to the backroom to change.

She returned to James five minutes later with a new shirt on and a fresh coffee for him. "Here you go. Be a bit more careful with this one. Okay, James?"

"Okay." James replied, smiling.

Lily returned to the till to serve the other customers and James sipped his coffee carefully.

James finished his coffee and he was about to drop it in the bin when he realised there was writing on it. Her name and a number.

James looked up and smiled at Lily who winked back.

**THE END. **


End file.
